


[YugBam/MarkBam] 过敏 (下)

by Just94



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just94/pseuds/Just94
Summary: abo.这次是真的发情了。





	[YugBam/MarkBam] 过敏 (下)

这次是真的发情了吧。

席卷而来的咸腥味和缓慢弥漫开的辛辣味融合在一起，将金有谦的脑子撞得混混沌沌，他失神地看着被段宜恩搂着的BamBam。

“Mark哥…哥，哥哥……”他清晰地听得到BamBam咳嗽中喊着的名字，还有努力支起身想从自己身旁逃离的样子。

年长的Alpha蹲下身将慌不择路的Omega揽进怀里，让他下巴柔顺地搁在自己肩头，再轻巧迅速地整理好对方的衣服——轻车熟路。尽管他气息已然被Omega爆发的信息素勾得足够沉重，仍可以一边镇定地哄着BamBam，一边用眼神示意金有谦赶紧动作。

金有谦知道的，这时候该去找王嘉尔过来，最不济也是崔荣宰或者朴珍荣。

发情期的BamBam从来都是他们陪着的。

明明另外三位Alpha这时从来不被允许太过靠近的。

金有谦觉得自己声音发紧：“为什么不是哥出去呢？”

段宜恩挑高眉，像是重新在打量这位年纪最小的弟弟，片刻后侧首问着缩在自己怀里的Omega ：“Bam，起来吧，我去叫Jack过来陪你。”他了解BamBam，他现在需要的绝不是两个眼红的快要打起来的Alpha，而是能教他怎么成功解决这次提前到来的发情期的Omega。

BamBam深吸口气，在哥哥身上汲取了安抚自己片刻的信息素后，这才松开环住段宜恩腰的手，拾到被胡乱堆在一边的薄被把自己裹起来。

“……过来吧。”他唤了一声独留在房内的忙内，声音柔软，。

金有谦刚洗完的湿漉漉的头发已干了不少，毛燥地贴在他额头上，听见BamBam叫他，金有谦俯身过去，手从BamBam掌心一点点顺下，直到十指相扣压在被子上，两人凝视了几秒，BamBam没有拒绝金有谦的轻吻，从简单的唇肉相贴到舌缠绕着交换津液，进展迅速，换气间歇吐出的火热气息燎原般烧遍整个肢体。

他们缠抱在一团。

直到被打断。

金有谦从BamBam的腿心抬起头来，段宜恩还可以清晰看到对方白皙的下巴上与唇角还余些透明水渍。

“他现在不适合…”虎牙尖被主人用舌不悦地舔过。

只是没人在意了。金有谦嘴里全是腥味，微凉精液被他刻意含住部分以深吻渡回给罪魁祸首，末了指腹抚摸着BamBam带着浓重情欲的眼尾，道：“Mark哥可真坏啊，当初不是说好了吗，Bammie只要选择我就行了。”

浓郁的蜜柚香气再次将BamBam从高潮过后的失神中呛醒。

他呜咽着：“痒…。”指甲把自己胳膊和脖颈上抓得一道道触目惊心的红，吓得段宜恩连忙抓紧他的手阻止，金有谦也没敢再胡闹，给他轻揉着未消退的疹包。

BamBam快疯了。

他抽抽噎噎地想要挣脱段宜恩锢住他的手，身上痒得厉害没办法挠，偏偏金有谦捏着软膏一点点给他擦着身子，手来来回回惹得他刚疲软下来的性器又开始发胀，后面也湿黏一片。

“有谦呐，你再摸摸我好不好，就一下，真的。”

金有谦喉结上下滚动着，摩挲着他小腿的手也滚烫的吓人，显然是在犹豫，BamBam又仰头去求段宜恩：“哥哥，帮帮我，Mark哥…我知道你对我最…！”

突然插入后穴的手指打断了他的话，BamBam瞪圆了眼睛回看金有谦，倒让后者咬紧后槽牙反问：“什么呀…Bammie怎么能这样呢？我不答应就找Mark哥吗？那我是什么了？我是替代——”

“有谦。”

段宜恩向金有谦摇摇头。

金有谦气闷，塞进后庭的手指也恶意地停留在边缘揉按着吸附着指腹的穴肉，不肯再往深处进入，段宜恩只觉得太阳穴突突地疼，快要被两个小孩子性格的人气个半死。

“Bam，放松点，身上不会那么痒的，嗯？有谦别闹了，要弄就好好弄，伸进去，大概两个指节的位置，Bam的敏感点在偏上一点，有个凸起的点，给他先揉一揉。”

年轻的Alpha哪里肯听管教，横冲直闯地找到了前列腺，甚至用指甲轻掐了掐，BamBam直接就痛呼出声，带着点哽咽的调子让金有谦缓下动作。

“应该已经很湿了吧？可以不用润滑，你直接进去吧，我不知道你的尺寸适不适合，先慢点吧。”

段宜恩抓着Omega的手松了一只，一边说着一边抚慰着自己胯间的性器，BamBam眼神朦胧间瞧见了，头靠着哥哥的膝盖下意识想挪动，结果被金有谦摁住胯挤进一大半物件，突然强势填满的异物感使他拼命向后仰着脖子呻吟出声。

想什么呢。金有谦将BamBam拉开了。

“Mark哥也操过你吗？”他捏着此刻雌伏于自己身下的Omega的臀肉，假装甜甜地嗅着对方后颈腺体，“但是为什么没标记呢？”

BamBam塌着腰就这么被他摁在床边进入，一抬头还可以看到段宜恩脸上被AO交合的信息素熏染到逐渐情动的神色，他没法再看下去了，于是两手肘撑着床面把脸埋进被子里，擦掉不知道是生理还是心理上沁出的眼泪。

段宜恩替Omega回答了。

“因为他后来说喜欢你。”

话音落下的节点，金有谦将性器抽出夹在BamBam大腿间射了出来。

段宜恩松了口气。

BamBam被翻转过来，毫无平时风光嚣张的模样可言，嘴唇肿得老高，身上全是红痕，眼角还有泪渍，整个人在床上就像条搁浅的鱼，偏生还抬臂抱着脑袋不愿意说话，显然是恼怒着段宜恩刚刚说的话。

大哥没理正在生气的泰国饺子，只是警告想悄悄贴紧BamBam求事后原谅的年轻Alpha，“发情期还有好几天，别老是像今天这样胡闹。”

说完就徒留不懂事的忙内们摔门就走。

“不是说喜欢我吗，为什么今天还找Mark哥。”

BamBam默默给自己擦着药膏不回答。

“Bam——”

“…对柚子过敏？”

林在范捏着检验单一脸惊讶。

“对，不过可能是由抑制剂更换得太过突然引起的，至于为什么是柚子…”朴珍荣推搡一下林在范的手，满脸笑意：“有谦不就是柚子味的信息素吗？”

林在范愣了一下：“那有谦以后岂不是不能靠近BamBam了？”

“哎，没有这回事，等他能适应新的抑制剂就行了，这是一过性的，不然还可以去做脱敏治疗的。”

“要是他们已经标记了，还需要做脱敏治疗吗？”那天晚上因为工作原因晚回宿舍，而导致段宜恩没找到人，间接性推动感情发展的王嘉尔决定当一个深藏功与名的好人。

可昨天明明检验结果还没出啊，BamBam是怎么知道自己对柚子过敏的？崔荣宰吃着瓜发现了盲点。

“啊…可能是因为Bammie穿错了我的牛仔外套吧。”金有谦恍然。

 

end.


End file.
